


i’ll love you no matter what | dream team oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dream team oneshots.request on the first page if you have any prompts. <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 281





	1. requests

hello everyone! i’ll introduce myself real quick! my name’s jai! i’m thirteen and i go by he/they pronouns. 

i made this because i’m trying to practice my writing, but i can’t focus enough to write anything other that oneshots. 

you may request prompts on this chapter only otherwise your comment will be deleted. (i apologize but i would like to keep things organized)

i will write almost anything besides from smut, i can write it but i feel uncomfortable writing about it with real people when there’s a chance they could find it djehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram & wattpad - boobsed_  
> discord - notsirjaito#0332


	2. butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by; Dogfish ♡
> 
> Request; Sapnap George and Dream go to a butterfly enscloer. Sapnap describes the colors to George, and Dream builds an army of butterflies. Afterwards they get kicked out.
> 
> Words: 837

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one! I hope you enjoy it!

George had mentioned that they haven't really gotten out of the house in the past few months, so they had all decided to go to a butterfly enclosure. At first, Nick wanted to go to a movie, but Clay had mentioned something about wanting to see butterflies and the youngest instantly changed his mind. Then, George had to deal with a nineteen and twenty-one year old chanting "Butterflies! Butterflies! Butterflies!" over and over again. So, yeah, they ended up going to a butterfly enclosure. 

When they got there, Clay had almost instantly took off. He spent the first few seconds looking around the place with his two boyfriends before running away in a random direction. George had tried calling him back, but the freckled man had a mental age of a nine year old and ignored him. 

George had sighed before looking over at Nick. The brown-eyed man was already looking at him, he smiled and grabbed the shorter man's hand. 

"Sap? Can you describe the colors of the butterflies to me? I can't exactly see 'em." George asked, letting a small grin slip on his face. 

Nick's face brightened, clearly excited to be able to be the one to explain the colors to George. Usually Clay was the one to explain colors to him, since he was the best at describing things out of any of them, the blonde had wanted to be an author for most of his life so he learned to be descriptive. 

"Alright! See than one?" Nick was pointing at a butterfly, it appeared to be blue. "It's actually purple. Wait can you see purple?" He didn't let George say anything before speaking again, "Well, purple is like, a brighter blue I guess? Well, not really. It's also the color of grapes. Well, most grapes. Some are green. I think some are also red and black? I've never actually seen red or black grapes. But I always see green and purple grapes at the store," Nick carried on with his rambling about grapes as George continued slowly swinging their laced hands. 

Nick was cut off as a loud scream came from behind them. The two blinked at each other before turning their heads. Well, they found Clay. 

Said man was covered almost head to toe in butterflies of all differed colors. Green, white, blue, purple, pink, orange, and yellow butterflies were all attached to the freckled twenty-one year old. The blonde basically had a rainbow of butterflies on him. Oh, he was also being chased by an employee that defiantly wasn't being paid enough for their bullshit. 

The blonde tried to run past the duo to get away from the employee, but George caught his wrist as he was about to pass to stop him. The woman that had been chasing him stopped in front of them and put her hands on her knees and bent herself in half as she caught her breath. 

The woman looked up and made direct eye contact with George and mouthed out a 'Thank you,' before snapping her head to look at Clay. 

"You're coming with me. Now," She said in a harsh tone. 

Clay tried to avoid their eyes as he was taken to what they assumed to be where the manager was. 

Nick and George didn't try to follow her as their boyfriend was taken. They only waited about ten minutes before Clay, the woman, and another woman, came back out. Clay wasn't covered in butterflies and both of the women didn't look angry, more so disappointed. 

The new woman, who they assumed to be the manager, sighed and looked between Nick and George. Then she looked over at Clay. 

"Is Clay Ambled with you two?" The woman asked. 

The two nodded their head, neither wanted to anger either woman with anything they said. 

The manager sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, I know neither of you helped with his shenanigans, but I would like for all you to please leave. No, you're not banned from Bitter Butterflies, but, if this happens again, then we will have to ban you three. The exit is that way," She pointed to a door way that had a big red exit sign over it. 

George sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. "I apologize for Clay's behavior. I assure you, if we come back, it will not happen again," He sent a small smile to the two woman before grabbing both Nick and Clay's wrists and leaving the enclosure. 

No one talked as they got back into the car, Nick and George in the front, Clay in the back. They sat in uncomfortable silence for about two minutes before George turned around to look at Clay. 

"That was kinda funny," George mumbled with a small smile, "But! If you do that again I'll beat your ass."

Clay nodded with a huge grin and leaned forward to give George a small peck on his cheek, and then did the same to Nick. 

"No promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram & wattpad - boobsed_  
> discord - notsirjaito#0332


	3. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ;FerFer_Fer
> 
> Request ; Can I request a little of Hurt/Comfort, please? With Sapnap and George comforting Dream bc something bad happened to him? Please?
> 
> Words: 1698

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was a bit inspired by another fanfic, I forgot the name of it so I'll look for it in a minute. Also I'm not sure if this is what the requester wanted, but it's what happened.)
> 
> (TW: toxic thoughts, mentions of panic attacks, homophobia, and toxic siblings)  
> \- i'm not sure if they're all considered tws but i just wanted to let y'all know. if there's anything else i need to add, please tell me -

Nick and George had barely talked to Clay at all today. It was a bit worrying. In the morning, their freckled boyfriend had mentioned that his parents had invited him over for dinner. And hey, that was fine, they're his parents. 

But, he also mentioned that his siblings were gonna be there. His younger brother and sister were fine (and parents), but his older sister wasn't as supportive of his sexuality and career as his parents were. 

Whenever they were over at the family's house, she'd always make rude remarks about all of them, even once sending Nick into a panic attack, and George to feel insecure about himself and locked himself in his room for about a week. 

It was always worse for Clay though, she went as far as calling him pathetic, worthless, ugly, and even fat. Which led him to barely talk to the two because his sister made him think he wasn't enough for them, and even barely eating because he was convinced he weighed too much. They had tried telling his parents about what happened, but whenever it happened they, and his siblings, were always out of the room, and they were convinced their 'perfect daughter' would never do such a thing. 

So yeah, they were a bit worried. Clay, being alone, with his sister? It was definitely going to be a disaster, and most likely end up with a very upset and insecure boyfriend, which they were more than ready to help comfort. 

Of course, they didn't want to let him go alone, but Clay had said it was fine with that damn reassuring smile of his. 

They decided that after this, they were definitely not letting him go anywhere near that woman. 

Alexandra, the damned sister, was 29 years old and made herself feel better by making her younger brother feel insecure about himself. 

Pressuring him into not eat for weeks just because he had a bit of fat? 

Making him not talk for days because, apparently, his voice was too annoying? His laugh was too obnoxious?

Making him ignore the two for days because she convinced Clay he wasn't enough? George used to be in a whole different country while Nick was hours away, so neither of them were able to get in touch with the blonde, and they had to get one of their closest friends, Darrly, or as more commonly known as Bad, to make sure he was okay. 

Thankfully, Clay had only been laying in bed and hadn't hurt himself in any way, besides from not taking care of himself. Which, thankfully, Bad helped him with and made him some food, take a shower, and ended up letting him rant and cry. Eventually, he was convinced by Bad to talk to his boyfriends and that was the final push that ended up making them decide to move in with each other. 

If Nick and George could, they would totally murder her. They're pretty sure Bad would also help, he's seen how much she's damaged all of their mental health. 

That was besides the point. 

They knew Clay was supposed to be home soon and Nick and George were both waiting on the couch, anxiously looking at the door, and then the clock, waiting for the blonde to walk through. They tried to distract themselves with playing on their phones. 

They didn't have to wait much longer, thankfully, as they saw the doorknob move and in came the man they were waiting for. 

Said man's face was red and puffy. The two could still see slight dried tear marks on his cheeks. He was sniffing slightly and rubbing his cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater.

Before Clay could notice them, the two instantly rushed to the tallest, Nick had wrapped his arms around Clay's waist and George hugged Clay's side, one arm going around Clay's waist, onto of Nick's arm, and the other going around Nick's waist. 

They both felt Clay flinch slightly from the sudden hug, but soon they felt him relax in their embrace. After a few seconds of silence both George and Nick heard a choked sob come from the blonde. They let him cry as they all slowly sunk to the floor. It went on for about three minutes before Clay had calmed down a bit and they heard the sobs quieted down. 

"Here, love, let me take off your shoes off, okay? Then, we can all go upstairs and cuddle. If you want, we can play a movie? Would that help?" Nick asked in a soothing voice, not wanting to upset Clay any further. The texan had always been better at comforting then George, so it was a pretty good idea for him to take the lead and talk. 

"Yeah... Yeah... I like that..." Clay mumbled.

George motioned for Clay to stick his feet out which earned him a raised eyebrow from the puffy-eyed man.

“I can do-“ Clay was cut off by Nick. 

“Babe, just let us do this for you. Please?” 

The blonde puffed his cheeks out, obviously a but frustrated that Nick cut him off, but obliged and stuck his feet out while pouting and looking off to the side like a toddler, which earned a laugh from Nick and a chuckle from George. The brit untied the boots and slipped them off and sat them next to the door. 

“Okay Clay, come on,” George said as he stood up and reached out his hand for the blonde to take, which he did. Surprisingly, he got up without stumbling. 

“Do you two wanna head to the bedroom while I make some popcorn? Whatever movie you two can agree on. No horror, please,” George tilted his head at the two slightly as he pointed to the kitchen behind him with his thumb. He saw Clay nod his head vigorously when he mentioned ‘no horror’ which made him chuckle a bit, he forgot how much the man hated horror movies, or anything scary actually. 

George headed into the kitchen while Nick dragged Clay to the bedroom. The brunette grabbed one of the popcorn bags, opened the plastic from around it, then placed it in the microwave. He set the timer to two minutes and thirty seconds. As he was waiting, he got out the salt and the bowl. 

Once the timer went off, George grabbed it and poured it into the bowl quickly to try and avoid being burned. He added the salt and then shook the bowl a bit to make sure all of the popcorn got some. 

The oldest made his way to their shared bedroom, the door was already open, and saw the younger two cuddling together in the bed. The Lion King was paused on the first scene, they were obviously waiting for him to arrive. He smiled a bit at the scene. Fuck, they’re adorable, he said to himself. 

He made his way to the bed. Clay was in the middle, and Nick was on the right, so George took the spot on his left. As soon as he got comfortable and placed the popcorn bowl down on Clay’s lap (he was in the middle, so it was easier for all of them), Nick started the movie. 

-

Nick had been so focused on the movie, so when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, yeah, he jumped a little. He then realized what it was, seeing as Clay was right next to him and the man seemed exhausted from the events of today, so he most likely passed out, and turned his head to look at the freckled-man. 

Freckles filled up almost all of his face, there was some on his chin and some on his forehead. The freckles were about two shades darker than his already tan skin, making them look a bit like they were drawn on with sharpie. The freckles went from his face to his shoulders, which he currently couldn’t see because of the sweater he had on. 

His hair was a dirty blonde, with some curls at the end. His hair was also incredibly soft to touch, he and George were often found playing with it when they had the chance. It was almost mesmerizing. 

His eyes were a bright green. Nick often compared them to an emerald from minecraft, because that’s what he was reminded of. What a shame George couldn’t see the beautiful green, all he saw was a piss yellow.

Nick sighed, he still didn’t get why Clay’s sister would say the stuff she said about him. He was beautiful. Who cares if he had a tiny bit of fat? So what if his laugh sounded like a dying donkey? That’s what made him special. 

The texan looked over to where George sat. The said man was not asleep like he expected and wanted him to be, (leave him alone, he’d rather prefer to stare at his boyfriends while they’re sleeping, that way they couldn’t tease him) instead he was looking over at him with a small smile on his face. 

“I still wanna kill that bitch. I mean, look at him! He’s perfect!” Nick whispered, trying not to wake the man they were talking about. 

“Me too, hun. She’s just jealous that she can’t get a boyfriend,” George whispered back, a small smile on his lips as they talked shit about her. 

“Yeah... I agree.... But I wanna know what she said to make him react that bad, usually whenever they see each there he’s just more irritable than normal until we figure out what’s going on. Last time he was like this was when we didn’t live together,” Nick raised his voice a little, forgetting that Clay was sleeping for a quick minute, before quieting back down. 

“We’ll find in the morning, won’t we?” George sent another smile his way. 

“I guess we will. Love you and goodnight, Mister Not Found,” Nick smiled as he leaned his head against Clay’s smiling at George. God, both his boyfriends were unfairly attractive. 

“Love you too, Mister Sippy Cup,” George mumbled, clearly tired. 

The two fell asleep like that, cuddled up with their unfairly tall boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram & wattpad - boobsed_   
> discord - notsirjaito#0332
> 
> if i made a discord server,, would some of y’all join?? like just for fun and to make friends ig


	4. it’s my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by; Dogfish♡
> 
> Request; George dies. Sapnap has to deal with the aftermath of never being able to see him again.
> 
> TW - death and mentions of blood  
> (this is a bit set up in minecraft, but its like hardcore ig, only getting one life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this up at 1am so if the ending is bit rushed imsorry

George couldn't be dead. He couldn't be! George's one of the strongest people he knows - well knew. 

Sapnap took in a shaky breath as he looked down as where his boyfriend laid. 

He and George had been taking a walk at night - a foolish decision-, and their hunger was getting a bit low, they hadn't brought any food, and were also thousands of blocks away from their base. They also didn't bring any armor, they hadn't of thought they'd be away from base so long. 

So, like the idiot Sapnap was, left George alone for a few minutes to go kill some cows. He should've took George with him, as soon as he was out of sight the brit was ganged up by mobs, too many for George to handle apparently.

Sapnap took in another breath, trying to stay calm, but failed when his breath hitched and tears formed in his eyes. 

"No... No! No! No! He can't be dead... It's my fault... All my fucking fault, if I wouldn't of been a fucking idiot he wouldn't be dead. He's dead Sapnap... It's your fault, always your fault," Sapnap squeezed his eyes shut as he fell to his knees, next to George. He acknowledged the mobs around him, two spiders, a zombie, an enderman, and three skeletons, fortunately he could see no creepers. Surprisingly, none of them had spotted him, he couldn't decide if it was a bad thing or a good thing. 

"Wonder what Dream will say when I tell him.... Will he cry? I've never seen him cry..." Sapnap whispered to himself softly, taking George's bloody, limp hand into his. He felt so cold. "He might be coming to find us- me... soon," Nick bit his lip harshly to try to stop a fresh wave of tears, which failed miserably as tears ran down his cheeks.

f

And that's how Dream found him. Passed out next to George the next morning, puffy red eyes and he held the oldest man's dead body. 

Dream honestly thought it was a sick joke of some sort when he found them, with all the blood on both of them. Just a joke to scare him. Then, he realized George was dead. 

He carefully pulled Sapnap away from George's remains, and laid the unconscious man in the ground. 

Dream wasn't sure if he was supposed to leave George's body there or not, but decided that for right now he would have to. 

He couldn't help the tears, that was one of his best friends, and recently, one of his boyfriends. Of course he would cry. 

Dream took Sapnap in his arms, to remind himself that fortunately, Sapnap was alive. 

After a minute of hugging the boy, he got Sapnap onto his back and took off to the base, tears streaming down his face due to the fact he didn't have two boyfriends anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram & wattpad - boobsed_  
> discord - notsirjaito#0332


End file.
